Children?
by Miss Tazzy
Summary: Hinamori asks Hitsugaya about children... May have a sequal  You do not have to actually read the flashback if you do not want to


Children?

Summary: Hinamori asks Hitsugaya about children...

It was a calm, quiet day in Seireitei as Hitsugaya and Hinamori sat cuddling together under a cherry blossom tree. It's been twenty years since the end of the Winter War and since then, a lot has changed. Ikkaku had became the captain of Hinamori's division for a while before he got bored and decided to head back to Kenpachi's, Hinamori, Kira, and Hisagi have since become the captains of their respective divisions, and the best thing of all? Recently, Hinamori and Hitsugaya have gotten married!

"Hey Shiro-chan, do you remember when Ikkaku became the captain for my division?" Hinamori asked as she laid her head on Toshiro's shoulder.

"Yeah... He pretty much destroyed the division training grounds and tried to kill you in the process..." He said, "So glad he isn't captain anymore or else you'd be worked to death... _Literally_."

"Yeah... I don't know how I survived those five years with him as captain..." Hinamori said as she giggled a bit, "I know that this is mean to say but I was so glad when he decided to go back to the 11th division..."

"I'm pretty sure your entire division was happy when he did. I wouldn't be surprised if y'all threw a secret party to celebrate."

_**(Flash back to When Ikakku was Captain of the 5th)**_

_ Hinamori was desperately running to deliver the paperwork to the 10th division. Ikkaku had only been captain for two weeks and yet, almost the entire 5th division training grounds had been destroyed due to his reckless fighting, most of the members were in the 4th division, and Hinamori was the only one left._

_ "I hope I make it back in time... I hate gauntlets!" Hinamori thought to herself as she had made it to the 10th division. By this time, she was incredibly sweaty._

_ "Here's the paperwork Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said breathlessly._

_ "Oi Hinamori its- What the hell happened to you?" Hitsugaya said as he saw how sweaty and beat up his childhood friend was._

_ "Been...training...with Madarame...Taicho...Gotta go... Or else... I have to do... Gauntlet..." She said through pants as she desperately ran back to her division._

_ "Hey you made it back in time with 3 seconds left. Good job Momo." Ikkaku said as he looked at the timer in his hand._

_ Momo breathlessly thanked her captain and fell onto the couch, not having any more energy to move._

_ Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up she looked up and saw it was her captain. "Hey no time for resting! It's training time!" He said brightly and cheerfully as he carried her under his arm to the training fields which looked like several hundred F5 tornado had been through the place. Ikkaku dropped her onto the ground and said, "Okay! We are going to work on you obtaining bankai. We are going to train until we **pass out**. Plus, I need another workout."_

_ Momo tiredly nodded and forced herself to stand on her feet. She drew her sword and got ready. Ikkaku charged at her with his unleashed zanpaktou and she could only tiredly block or evade his attacks. "C'mon! Unleash your zanpaktou and strike back!" He yelled loudly._

_ Momo nodded and jumped back a few feet and began to take deep breaths before yelling, "Snap, Tobiume!" Her sword straighten and 3 jutte-like prongs shot out of Tobiume. She charged a fireball and shot it straight at Ikkaku. However, she was so tired, that he blocked the fireball with his bare hands._

_ "Wow that's weak... I thought you were a Kido master. I know that you can do better than that, you'll **never **obtain bankai like that." Ikkaku mocked, enraging Hinamori. Her reiatsu flared and she began to glow a fiery red, "**I'm not weak!**"._

_ Ikkaku smirked and then said, "Then prove it."_

_ Momo narrowed her eyes and her reiatsu grew more and more. It had grown so much, that a pair of red butterfly wings had sprouted on her back and she fired three huge fireballs that formed a triangle at Ikkaku. They had came so fast that he couldn't dodge and was blown through a nearby tree (poor tree)._

_ Having sensed an increase in reiatsu, Hitsugaya rushed to the 5th division training grounds. When he got there, his eyed widened with shock, was Hinamori using bankai? Slowly, the wings began to fade and she fell face down onto the torn up ground from exhaustion. Hitsugaya rushed over to her and lifted her up, "Hey Hinamori are you okay? What happened?" He asked in a slightly panicky voice. He sighed when he got no response. He instantly flash stepped to the 4th division, not caring to check on Ikkaku. When he got there, he noticed that it was practically filled with the members of the 5th division. He took Hinamori to Unohana whom had checked her over. When she came out of the room, as if she had read Hitsugaya's mind, she said, "She's going to be fine... She's just exhausted."_

_ Just then, Ikkaku walked into the 4th division, and was instantly yelled at by Hitsugaya, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO HER? THE TRAINING GROUNDS ARE TORN TO BITS AND PRETTY MUCH EVERY MEMBER OF THE DIVISION IS HERE!"_

_ A little taken back by Hitsugaya's sudden yelling, Ikkaku said nonchalantly, "Just toughenin' em up that's all... Anyways... She's gonna be thankin' me since I finally got her to use bankai. Anyways, we got more training to do so I came to get 'em."_

_ "I'm sorry Madarame-taicho, but I don't think any of them are going to be able to leave any time soon... They are far too exhausted. Would you allow them to rest in my division for a while longer?" Unohana asked nicely (More like demanded). Ikkaku hesitantly said, "Sure... I plan on going back to my old position anyways... Far too many weaklings here so C'ya." He then left and went to reclaim his old position on squad 11._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"I was so glad when he had went to go get his old position back... He tried to kill us... But on the bright side, I got bankai and promoted to captain." Hinamori said, trying to sound somewhat grateful.

"True... But he could have done it without attempting to work all of you to death." Hitsugaya retorted.

Hinamori then smiled and decided to change the subject, "Hey Shiro-chan, can we have three?"

"Three what?" Hitsugaya asked dumbfounded.

Then Hinamori yelled up three fingers and said, "Three children silly."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and looked at her as if she were crazy, he really wanted to say "Momo... Are you freaking insane?" but all that came out of his mouth was "Huh?"

"Don't you want kids Shiro-chan?" Hinamori giggled. Still trying to process what she was asking, he absentmindedly nodded.

"Yay! Then lets have three kids!" Hinamori said as she wrapped her arms around Hitsugaya and hugged him tightly.

Hitsugaya was speechless and he could only hug back and think, _"The hell did I just agree to...?"_


End file.
